OOU Don't I Know You?
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Goa lumbers with some disposition of alarm and haste into the shadow of the observatory. If Firestorm had noticed his escape, she would've tracked him straight up to the walls of Iacon ... wouldn't she? So he decided to go the other way. It wasn't the first time he'd hunkered down here. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 17. Slipstream is on patrol this cycle, cruising low enough that she has to weave between buildings. Though here in the observatory area there is a lot less to go around considering the amount of destruction. Goa keeps a wary eye on his path as he rolls open the door to the telescope building itself -- and makes the mistake of not stabilizing it with his lifting claws as it clatters off of ruined hinges and into his flailing hands. He tones the cursing down to a hiss, lifting it away from himself and glaring around the plate at the sky. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 13. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 5. Slipstream's scanners show a blip, so she tips a wing and dives down to get a closer look. She hmms as she sees the signature belongs to an Autobot. Naturally she checks her scanner for any others in the area. Goa haphazardly props the door so it half-obscures the entrance to the observatory, and secludes himself inside. He'd kept one note taking device on his person, at least, and after a few minutes of cautious listening starts analyzing in more detail what data he'd managed to record before Firestorm crashed the party. Slipstream doesn't spot any other Autobots in the area so transforms and silently drops down, looking to see where the Autobot went off to via her scanners. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 2. Goa hears the gentle thud of a Decepticon trying to land stealthily. He puts his work away in his cab and freezes, the only movement inside the observatory the twitch of his auditory antennae. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 9! The total roll was 19. Slipstream looks at her scanners and hmms, he seems to have disappeared. Interesting. She begins just searching where she last spotted him. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 2. Goa slowly stands inside the building, cautious not to scrape on the surfaces... he cranes the very edge of his head around the corner of the doorway, intending to get an eye on the flier. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 14. Slipstream keeps searching, obviously not aware of your presence as of yet, but she certainly isn't giving up easy. Goa watches the Decepticon root around. At least now he was sure it wasn't the same one from the lab -- though that didn't bode well, either... Meant he'd either stumbled into a Decepticon patrol route, or he was just having a /really/ bad day with femmes. The mech considered the resources at his disposal, and frowned, deciding to watch her search pattern a little longer before formulating a plan. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 8! The total roll was 18. Slipstream is being practical with her search, moving along with scanners at full, listening and looking as she moves from one spot to the next. She's certainly being very thorough about her search. Goa lets her wander a bit further away and, seeing no other option, unfolds his claws to gently, cautiously, pick up the door. Swinging it soundlessly about to form a barrier between him and the Decepticon, he tiptoes (though it's really more the heels) out, intending to get to the far side of the building. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 7. Slipstream twirls toward the sudden blip that comes up on her scanners. You've been busted. "Ah ha, there you are." She smiles. -- roll for déjà vu -- +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Goa startles at the voice, wrenching his grip on the door ... but his reflex to flee doesn't kick in further than that. The voice is very familiar, eerily familiar, but he just can't place it. He lifts the plate up to glare under it. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 2. Slipstream pauses as she looks the Autobot over. Something familiar there... not sure what. She frowns. "Confusing," she mutters. Goa is still holding his ground, scanning for a better look at the Decepticon, boring a hole through his memory trying to find any reference. He wasn't a sparkling, but he wasn't getting so old for his memory to start corrupting... raising an eyebrow at her speech, he replies, "You too?" Slipstream shakes her head again, "What do you mean Autobot?" she insists, beginning to stalk toward him. Goa lowers the door to obscure his silhouette again, and clambers sideways across the ground, grumbling about his own ineptitude. "You heard me. Any reason you aren't shooting at me, Decepticon?" Slipstream paces after him, just taking her time right now as she tries to figure out why he looks like she should know him. "Thinking," she replies. Goa stops retreating and stands upright, shield lifted in front of himself at an angle. He stares the seeker square in the face, his expression floating somewhere between grim determination and utter confusion. "... I know you. Aren't you an Autobot?" Slipstream snorts at that question, "Are you insane? Of course I'm not an Autobot!" She shakes a fist at him then points out her very obvious emblem. "I'm a Decepticon. But I suppose you filthy 'Bots wouldn't know one if you saw one anymore." Goa feels a little smugger than he ought to... if he can hold off a Decepticon momentarily, even perhaps by no fault of his own, the day can't be *all* bad. He takes a defiant step forward. "I can see that. But I get the impression we're in the same boat." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 2. Slipstream frowns, thinking on that a moment. Hands flexing into fists, then relaxing, several times in a row. "Elaborate." Goa says, "You didn't attack me. You elaborate." Obscuring his face with the plate, he takes a quick glance around for any familiar shortcuts out. Slipstream frowns only more so, "Something tells me I should know you... but I cannot figure out why." Goa takes a more constant stride forward. "I have an excuse. You don't. Maybe you guys aren't as bad as I thought." He stops a stone's toss away, and leans against his shield. "You have a name, Decepticon?" +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Courage Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 9. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 2. Slipstream doesn't move or flinch at all as you approach so closely, she's still frowning though. "Slipstream." She replies, "We shouldn't be talking..." Goa debates extending a hand, but looks at Slipstream's weapon load out and decides against it. He taps that hand against the side of his helmet instead. "Slipstream... no, still not there... What?" The Autobot snorted with amusement in delayed-reaction. "You afraid I'm going to talk you to death?" Slipstream steps back and transforms. "Not at all, just rather not earn the Lord's wrath." With that she powers up into the sky. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Time Warp TP